


Last Job

by BabyGrinch1399



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGrinch1399/pseuds/BabyGrinch1399
Summary: Bounty Hunters Kasper & Reese decide to take on a job more suited for their skills.Reese belongs to @momokos
Kudos: 1





	Last Job

When picking this job, the pair were given apprehensive looks. This gang had taken down entire hunting parties. What difference were two measly hunters going to make? They looked different but they didn’t look like they could take on Hydell and his gang of thugs. 

Hydell had been a dangerous individual even before the world ended. A sort of drugged up, crazy Irish gangster type. He made a name for himself before the world fell and continued to make his reputation grow. His image was crippled when he was chased out of Morrowville after Gloria and some of her men set about him with crowbars and killed his followers. He was left for dead and his gang was gone, which meant he had to start from scratch again with one goal in mind; to destroy Morrowville. 

Reese didn’t care about any of that when she snatched the wanted poster without a word as she and Kasper took their leave. Apparently Hydell was supposed to be really dangerous and was held up in some town keeping the place under lockdown. Entire parties weren’t enough to stop them. This only excited Reese and made her more eager to get the job done. She wasn’t sure Kasper had the same enthusiasm, if he even felt anything at all.

The pair arrived at the town in their beat up car and were pleasantly surprised when the gang responded fearfully to the two. Was their reputation that big?

The doors to the school burst open as Hydell and several of his men were frantically running down the halls. “C’mon, the rest of the boys are waiting with the big guns!” Hydell shouted to his men who tried desperately to catch up. Their anxieties grew as they heard the echoes of sharp heels clicking off the floor following them wherever they went. She was getting closer.

Turning the corner of the hallway, Hydell and his goons were hit in the face with an awful stench. Looking down, Hydell saw the rest of his gang all lying scattered on the floor. Blood covering the floors and walls as most of them had throwing knives embedded into their flesh while others were cut up into pieces.

Hydell was in shock. His men were trained with the best, there was no way they could’ve gone down this easily. His mind raced as he stepped forward to examine the bodies when the sounds of gunshots filled the hallways. Behind him, his soldiers' heads exploded open from being hit with hollow points. 

Hydell watched the last of his men fall down dead as now he was truly alone. Staggering over the dissected bodies of his men, he stood by a vending machine and waited, trying to control the situation. 

The heels clicked down the halls again as Reese stood by the bodies at the end of the corridor. Delicately reloading her Glock pistol. Two fingers gently pushing the mag into the well until the satisfying click was heard. Reese then slid her pistol into her shoulder holster and looked at Hydell who was drinking from a can of soda. “Not bad…” he chuckled “I’ve been waiting to meet you.” he spoke while tossing the now empty can into the air and catching it as it fell. “I’ve never met a female gunman before.”

“Now that we’re alone, how about you sleep with me, gorgeous?” he winked while staring at the Bounty Hunter who just stared at him in silence. “Don’t make me laugh.” was all she said. 

Hydell shrugged and his intentions quickly changed. “When this can hits the floor. That’s the signal, kitty-cat.” he grinned while pacing back and forth while staring at her pistol in her shoulder holster (as an excuse to look at her chest) before brandishing his oversized revolver. A small breath of amusement escaped Reese’s nose as her black painted lips cocked into a small smile. 

“What the fuck’s so funny?” Hydell demanded as Reese spoke up. “I find it all too amusing. You’re just another weak little man hiding behind a large gun. I don’t know why anyone would be afraid of you.” she mocked as Hydell snarled and pointed the hand cannon at her. “Shut your damn mouth! Or I won’t go so easy on ya!” he snapped before holding the can in the air with a crooked smile. “Ya ready, darling?”

His smug smile fell as he saw Reese immediately sprint towards him before flying through the air and delivering a kick from her heeled boot directly into his face, sending him flying back before crumpling onto the ground with the can knocking off the floor next to him for effect. 

Composing herself as he writhed on the ground in pain, covering his now blood smeared face. Reese stepped towards him with a look of contempt on her face. “Pathetic…” she spat before raising her leg and stamping on his crotch with her heel, making him cry out in pain. “Look at you. Seriously, who’d be scared of a little sack of shit like you?” she chuckled this time as she started to grind her heel on him “Don’t make me laugh.” she mocked before stepping off him and walking away. 

“You bitch… STOP!” Hydell screamed through his hand that gripped his nose as he stood up and grabbed his revolver. “I said STOP dammit!” he yelled as Reese just walked away while sticking her middle finger up for him to see as she went through a set of double doors, prompting him to follow. 

Hydell burst through the doors to find him in the school's swimming pool. A look of confusion filled his face as he saw Reese standing near the pool, checking her nails to see if they needed repainted while at the end of the room, Kasper stood with his head hung low and his katana in his grip. 

“What the fuck… You’re in the way, sword-boy. Step aside before I blast you too.” Hydell threatened as Kasper remained still as stone, Head still facing the ground as his eyes looked over to see Hydell. “Your men didn’t put up much of a fight. A lot of them cried for their mothers as I cut through them like butter. They damned you before they died… Do you want to know what they said?” he mocked as Hydell gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw in anger. His knuckles turning white as his grip around his revolver tightened. 

“Alright then, you bastard… Let’s see how well you do against me…” he spat as Kasper got ready, his free hand hovering over the hilt of his blade as his head still hung low with his eyes now closed. “You may draw however you like. Whenever you’re ready.”

Hydell couldn’t help but laugh. Was this guy for real? “What. Shit, really? You’re bringing a sword to a gunfight? You’re seriously fucked up. Are you serious?” he continued to laugh before cocking his revolver. Reese stepped aside and only smiled condescendingly as she waited for the showdown to commence. 

Hydell raised his revolver and pulled the trigger. The hammer snapped against the firing pin as the bullet erupted from the barrel and came darting down towards Kasper. 

The bounty hunter quickly pulled his sword from its sheath and sliced downward, slicing the bullet in two and sending the pieces whizzing past him. Both Reese and Hydell looked shocked as Hydell went to shoot again, only for Kasper to dart down the room and slice the barrel of the gun clean off. Before Hydell could even process the attack, Kasper sliced the remainder of the gun in half before delivering another slice which cut off the man’s hands. Kasper delivered a final blow with the hilt of the Katana which sent him tumbling into the water as Kasper slid his sword back into its sheath. 

.  
Hydell thrashed and splashed around the pool. With no hands to help him, he was rendered useless as he began to scream profanities at the pair. “Damn you! You bastards! Are you the fucking Devil? I’ll kill you!” he screamed as the water started to turn red from his blood. Reese idly watched him struggle with a disinterested face as Kasper pressed the end of the sword against Hydell’s head and shoved him into the water. Watching him thrash and struggle under the now red tinted water as Kasper spoke. “For your death, this is a little easy on you. But it’s at your level.” he spoke blankly while watching Hydell’s struggles cease. It was unknown if it was drowning, shock or blood loss that took him, but he was finally dead.

“Well. That went better than expected.” Reese smirked as Kasper stared down at Hydell’s floating corpse. “Messier than I’d hoped, but still went down a charm.” she flicked her blonde locks off her shoulder and crossed her arms. “Now you just gotta scoop up the bodies and bring them to the car so we can get paid. Remember we’re getting paid for every lackie we bring in as well. I’ll leave that messy business to you.” she said as she began to walk to the door. 

“Once we get paid, we should go to that bar we passed on the way here. I need a drink.” she mentioned before leaving the room as Kasper rested his sword against the wall and removed his jacket, neatly folding it up and placing it on the bench, leaving him in his vest with his bare arms on display as he stood over the corpse in the pool. Getting ready to pile the bodies up and drag them to the car. But first, he squatted down and closed his eyes, clasping his hands together and pressing them against his forehead. His muscles tensed slightly and his brow furrowed as he began to meditate. He’d done that move before, but that didn’t stop him from feeling on edge afterwards. How one second could determine how the situation ended. He couldn’t feel worried, certainly not now. After a few minutes of meditating to get his breathing back on track, he opened his eyes. More empty than before as he stood up and got ready to gather the bodies and clean the area, it was going to be a long day, he could use a drink as well.


End file.
